The Dark Tower
Scarlett needs to get into the Old Chimney where Sophistos's body was dumped and ask his ghost what happened to the Black Grimoire. Getting the Quest Scarlett should go to the Administration Center of the Arsenal District and speak with the administrator, Largo, in his office. He will ask for a favor in return, the Secret Errands quest. Once Scarlett has the key to the Old Chimney, she needs to go there. This quest is mandatory. Scarlett needs to completed as part of her primary objective. Prerequisites * The Voice of the Dead - Scarlett must speak with the ghost of Liora's dead husband to earn a letter of recommendation to Largo. * Secret Errands - Scarlett must deal with Largo to get the key to the Old Chimney. The Quest Sophistos's body was returned to his laboratory in the Old Chimney. She needs to find it and speak with his ghost to determine what he did with the Black Grimoire. Fulfilling the Quest To get to the Old Chimney from the Administration Center (either Largo's office or Largo's home), Scarlett can walk the rest of the climb to the top of the Arsenal District. From the upper Platform landing, she should go around or under the final flight of stairs leading to the Skullbreak Tavern, then head north across an arching bridge (dealing with the Flying Beasts that hover above the bridge.) The door to the Old Chimney is in the roof and leads to a steep, narrow stairway leading down. If [Scarlett has the key, the door opens easily. (Click on the map to enlarge it.) Inside the Old Chimney, Scarlett will find still more Flying Beasts hovering around the top of the Chimney. After dealing with those, she should find Sophistos's body lying around the balcony at the top level of the Chimney. She should speak with the old necromancer, using The Passage to invoke The Whisper necromantic skill. Sophistos will have long story to tell her, and will not suffer interruptions. Just let him ramble on, and he will eventually reveal where he buried the Black Grimoire, and even give her a map. Scarlett should also pick up a scroll line beside Sophistos's body. It will place the "machinery instructions" in her Journal, which is the valve sequence for starting the furnace that she will eventually need to destroy the Black Grimoire. Speaking with Sophistos completes this quest (and automatically begins the Chasing the Black Grimoire quest. Rewards Just finding Sophistos in the Old Chimney earns Scarlett 400 points for her Experience. Completing the quest (speaking with Sophistos) adds another 400 points to Scarlett's Experience (plus 35 points for each of the Flying Beasts killed along the way. (No change to her Reputation.) Related Quests * Secret Errands - (prerequisite) Do a favor for Largo in exchange for a key to the Old Chimney. * Chasing the Black Grimoire - (successor) we covered the Black Grimoire from where Sophistos buried it. * The Undead Archon - Scarlett's over-arching quest leads her to the Old Chimney. Category:Quest